bcbegins
by teasingyourtears
Summary: Beca & Chloe get hitched; their best friends document the entire event through a series of photographs and tweets using the hashtag #bcbegins.
1. it all begins

#bcbegins

"Nervous?"

She shrugs, swirling the contents in her glass and purses her lips.

"Still adamant about this, huh?" She feels her friend tugging at her shirt sleeve and she pulls away quickly, smoothing down to get rid of the crease made by the tugging.

"Tsk, I won't crease your shirt, you doofus. Remember who you're talking to?"

She shrugs again and taps out a rhythm with her fingers on the wooden top of the parapet. Her navy blue eyes roam across the skyline bathed in the generous orange glow of the sunset. Much bustle and hustle are going on in the background as the two friends admire the glory of the sun setting towards the horizon.

People are hanging up fairy lights around any post, tree or tall, standing objects they can find; the older women are busy preparing dinner in the kitchen next to the courtyard. Strong men are rearranging the long tables and chairs such that they wind around the courtyard in a continuous line. Others are busy throwing white table cloths on the rearranged tables, complete with rose and lily petals and mason jars with tea-light candles in them.

"It's almost time, are you ready?" Her friend tries again, placing her hand on the shorter girl.

She takes a deep breath, exhales and nods.

"I'm ready, more than ready actually."

* * *

_She was balancing and walking down a raised beam – her arms outstretched as she maneuvered the challenge she'd decided to throw at herself. Every once in a while she'd lose her balance and nearly fall over, but she'd managed to go right back and pause, before bursting into light giggles and continuing her "catwalk"._

_A shorter girl was walking alongside her. Her soft brown locks flowing along with the breeze as she fixed her navy blue eyes on her silly companion. _

"_You are surely working that balance beam."_

_She paused again and turned to look at the brunette who was having a smirk on her porcelain face._

"_I sure am."_

"_And you're getting good at it."_

"_Of course!" She pulled a mock "How could you say that – you offend me" look and placed her hands on her hips. "Why, I'll show you how good I am."_

_She turned and mentally prepared herself, tucking her auburn locks behind her ears. The brunette raised her eyebrows and wondered what her companion was up to. She nearly facepalm herself when she saw what the redhead did next._

"_Chloe!"_

_The redhead had decided to skip along the balance beam. One step, two steps, she shrieked. Her right foot missed the wooden beam and down she went – straight into the arms of her brunette companion._

"_Chloe." The brunette chided, holding her tightly._

"_I'm sorry..." The redhead leaned in and nuzzled her nose against the brunette's._

"_You, Chloe Beale, will be the death of me."_

_Both women giggled before settling into comfortable silence. Chloe reached up and started playing with those brown locks, twirling them with her fingers._

"_You're so silly." _

_The redhead smiled. "Well Mitchell, you just have to deal with it." _

_The brunette took a deep breath and turned to look at Chloe. She took her hand that's playing with her hair and clasped it tightly within her own. The redhead quirked her eyebrow and nodded her curiosity._

"_Chloe... I'd like to- if you don't mind, I-"_

"_Becs? Hey, calm down."_

_Beca took another deep breath and closed her eyes, her free hand wandering into her coat pocket and pulled out a black box. Chloe gasped and quickly jerked her eyes back at those navy blue ones._

"_Chloe, if you'd let me, I'd love to deal with every part of you for the rest of our lives. I'd love to be here to catch you when you fall, and I'd love to be witness to every single of your silly antics for as long as I live. I love you, Chloe. I love you so much, sometimes I'd thought my heart is going to collapse and die."_

_Tears started to well and Chloe reached up to wipe them away, refusing to miss this moment._

"_Chloe, will you marry me?"_

* * *

The two friends make their way back to Beca's room. The blonde balks at the sight of the room and remains in the doorway. The brunette arches her eyebrows and crosses her arms in front of her chest. Her friend shakes her head and holds up her hands.

"No way, Mitchell. I just cleaned your room yesterday!"

"I'm sorry, Aub. I needed to find something this morning."

"What was so important that you had to make this room to look like a tornado has gone through it, bringing along its hurricane cousin?"

"The rings."

"What?!"

"Don't worry, I've found them." Beca pats her back pocket and pulls her best friend into her room. "Now, let's get me dressed."

"You go get a shower, Mitchell and get yourself cleaned and scrubbed. No, I'm not doing your back for you – I have a room to clean! And Mitchell?"

"Yeah?"

"Give those rings to me."

* * *

"Jesse! Jesse! Ah, chicken backside." Chloe cusses and hisses as she cradles her toe. "Jesse! Why is the bed here?!"

A brunette man gapes at her question and shakes his head, "Chlo, calm down. And your bed is always there – for you to sleep!"

"I know! Urgh. I'm feeling butterflies in all the wrong places."

Jesse moves to hug his best friend, kissing the side of her head. "Don't worry, Chlo. You'll be great."

"Really?" The redhead pulls away slightly to look up at her friend.

"Yes, really – I promise. Want to hear a secret?"

"Of course!"

Jesse cups his hand around her ear and whispers, "Your hair stinks. Go get yourself washed up, Beale."

"You idiot!" She takes a bunch of her hair and smells it. Jesse guffaws at her scrunched-up face and gently pushes her towards the bathroom.

"Here, the towel. Go."

"Pushy."

"You love it."

* * *

Aubrey lies down on the bed, her eyes fixed on the ceiling as she plays with her hair - grabbing a bunch and then let them fall strand by strand. She smiles as she feels them escape through her fingers, reflecting in the sunlight like gold. She sits up when she hears the bathroom door open. A very wet and very naked Beca steps out from the steam that has engulfed their bathroom, her hands feeling around as she tries to adjust to the sudden influx of light.

"Beca? Where on earth is your towel? I do not need these sore eyes so early in the evening."

"I dropped them. Can you please hand me another towel? It's friggin' cold in here. Did you open the window?"

The blonde grabs a towel from Beca's dresser and walks over to the brunette.

"You're getting hitched in a couple of hours, Mitchell. I'm not going to be here to babysit you and cover your naked ass anymore, you know?"

"I know." Beca says, raising her arms so that Aubrey can snugly wrap the towel around her body.

The blonde heaves a sigh of relief as she tucks in the towel, securing the fabric around her best friend. "There you go. Now go sit down and I'll do the hair and makeup for you."

Beca sits down at the dresser, facing away from the mirror. She tilts her chin upwards to give Aubrey more access to her face and closes her eyes. Aubrey looks over at her makeup kit and retrieves the moisturizer and a small wad of cotton pads. She turns back to her best friend and a thought strikes her. She purses her lips and places down the items atop the dresser, exchanging them for her phone instead.

_Click!_

Beca's eyes springs open and she looks up into the lens of a phone camera. She frowns and immediately pushes the offending object away from her face.

"What?"

"What the heck, Posen?!"

"Hey, just thought that I should take the before and after."

"I hate you."

"You love me."

* * *

_Beca sat and shook her leg impatiently as she waited for her fiancee to emerge from the fitting room. She glanced at her watch and sighed, knowing it would probably take another 10 minutes before she could even have a glimpse of her lover. Whipping out her cellphone, she scrolled through its pages and settled on Cut the Rope. She giggled with delight as she crossed the level where she was stuck for days previously. The shuffling of the curtains made her jerk up and she quickly replaced the cellphone back into her back pocket - sitting up straight with utmost anticipation._

_A redhead emerged from the fitting room dressed in a flowing white toga dress. She smiled at the sight of her fiancee - mouth opened and wide-eyed as she sauntered towards her and sat down in her lover's lap._

_"Do you like it?"_

_The dress hung off the redhead's body perfectly; it hugged the waist and the hips snugly whilst the cutting accented her chest. There was a slight hint of cleavage that made the whole look both classy and sensual at the same time. Pearls and white sequins were scattered across the dress, starting from the left shoulder down across the middle of the chest and abdomen area, around the waist on the right and down the back - a la milky way style. A palm-sized violet orchid was attached atop the left shoulder. Beca felt her eyes roam downwards and her breath hitched when she saw the silver-white wedges._

_The redhead looked every bit gorgeous. Beca gulped and swallowed hard, trying desperately not to let her thoughts stray.  
_

_"You look... per- per- perfection."_

_"Perfection?" The redhead giggled, leaning in to kiss her lover on her cheek._

_"Perfect. I mean, perfect. See you getting me all tongue-tied!"_

_"Mhmm. So is this a keeper?"_

_Beca nodded, capturing Chloe's soft pink lips into her own._

_"Definitely a keeper - both you and the dress."_

* * *

A tall, slender brunette strolls into the room, lugging two huge bags with her. Both Jesse and Chloe raise their eyebrows and give their best friend a questioning look. They watch as she ignores their stares and heads straight to the bed, dumping her bags on it.

"Talk about a hot afternoon, people!" She swipes her forehead as if to emphasize her point.

Jesse nods, picking up the remote controller to adjust the thermostat for the air-conditioning. Chloe giggles and walks over to where the third of the trio is standing.

"What are these, Stace?"

"Decorations, of course."

"What for?" Jesse joins them and peers at the items. He reaches over and takes hold of a bag of red rose petals.

"For Chloe and Beca's room! I'm going to make it the most romantic room ever for the newlyweds!"

The redhead and the brunette exchange glances before nodding their heads with as much enthusiasm as they can for their best friend. Stacie smiles.

"Alright, now it's time for our beautiful bride to look even more beautiful. Jesse, unless you're gay, get out of the room!"

The man nods and flashes two thumbs-up at Chloe, mouthing a "See you later" as he walks out of the room, closing the door behind him. Stacie leads Chloe to the dresser and sits her down, holding her head at both sides and examining her face in the mirror. Both women stay like that for what seems to be an eternity before Stacie jerks and grabs her makeup kit.

"How are you feeling, Chlo?" She asks, dabbing the redhead's cheeks with a generous amount of moisturizer.

"Never been better. A bit nervous though."

"Fat's normer."

"What?"

Stacie removes the blush brush from her mouth and repeats, "That's normal. Sorry." She places the brush back in her mouth and rummages through her kit.

"I feel like I'm the luckiest girl in the whole wide world, Stace."

"Close your eyes, I need to make your skin even. And you betcha. Bec's a great catch."

"So is Aubrey." Chloe winks at her friend through the mirror, earning her a light smack on the head.

"Hey, there's nothing, alright?" Stacie chides, turning the redhead so that they're facing each other. She forgets the flush that's creeping up her face and Chloe chuckles at the sight.

"Someone's got it bad for my girl's best friend!"

"No, am not." Stacie smacks Chloe again on the arm and throws the brush back into the kit. She looks and tries to decide which color would best suit her friend, holding up the color palette to the redhead's cheek for comparison.

"Stacie..."

"Leave it, Chlo. It's your and Beca's day. Let's focus on that, shall we?"

"Okay... I just want you to be happy."

Stacie sighs and halts mid-brush. "I know, babe. Anyways," the tall brunette tries to steer the conversation away from her, "I've been thinking - we should totally have a hashtag for you and Beca."

"A what?"

"Hashtag, for people to tag you guys in - pictures, tweets, facebook posts, anything online."

Chloe quirks an eyebrow and slowly nods, "Okay... So what did you have in mind? That look on your face tells me you already have a bunch of those tag thingums."

Stacie places down her tools atop the dresser and turns Chloe so that she faces her squarely. "I'm thinking... #Bechloe."

"Can people even pronounce that?"

"Be-chloe. It's both your names together."

Chloe shakes her head.

"Alright, how about #mitchbeale?"

"Worse."

Both women sit in silence and think hard. A few moments pass and Stacie lights up in eureka. "I got it!"

"Yeah?"

"#bcbegins?"

Chloe repeats the words and nods slowly.

"#bcbegins."


	2. snapshots and flashbacks

_A lightning flashed across the night sky, lighting up the streets of the suburban town. Children got up from underneath their covers, running towards their moms and dads for comfort and love. Couples huddled together under a blanket with two cups of hot chocolate as they braved through a horror flick. An old man chuckled lightly to himself, sitting down at the patio and lit his cigar. Puffing away, he watched calmly as the storm ravaged the town with its torrents and thunders._

_Somewhere in one of the red-roofed houses, a brunette was cowering under a blanket on her couch. She plunged her fingers into her ears, trying to block out the thunder and squeezed her eyes shut – believing that she would be safe that way. Seated in an Eames chair next to her, a redhead was reading a book and listening to her iPod; her head bobbing up and down to the rhythm as she plowed through her Gray's Anatomy text, trying to memorize as many terms as she could._

_A particularly loud clap of thunder took the redhead by surprise. She jerked up and clutched her chest, realizing for the first time since the storm started that it was raining. She pulled off her earphones and looked over to her companion – laughing lightly when she saw a bunch of blanket shivering. Placing her thick textbook atop the coffee table, she got up and walked over to the blanket._

"_Beca... Beca..." She called, shaking her companion who only shivered more._

_Feeling slightly ridiculous at having to talk to a blanket, the redhead reached over and yanked the blanket away, revealing a petite brunette who laid crouching on the couch. Her hair was in a mess and her knuckles and index fingers white with all the clenching and jamming into her ears._

"_Beca? Hey, it's okay. I'm here..." The redhead sat down and pulled Beca towards her, wrapping her arms around the shaken brunette._

"_Chloe, I hate thunders." Beca whined, burying her face into the other woman's neck, earning her a giggle._

"_I know, Becs. Why didn't you tell me so that I can do something before the storm started? I'm right beside you, aren't I?"_

"_You're studying for your exam, Chlo. I don't want to be a nuisance. I'm a grown girl anyway."_

_Chloe rolled her eyes playfully and pinched her girlfriend's cheeks._

"_Yeah, a grown girl who hides under her blanket instead of running to her girlfriend." She ran her hands up and down the brunette's arms in a bid to comfort her further. "I'll always have time for you, baby. Always."_

"_You promise?"_

"_I promise."_

_/_

Aubrey picks up a large mason jar and peers inside, examining its contents before smiling to herself. The mason jar is filled with small index cards of various colors for the wedding guests to fill their well wishes for the couple. She takes out a black Sharpie and starts scribbling on the glass: _**say it with love.**_

Looking at her work, she smiles again before placing it back on the table that she has been decorating since the afternoon. The tall blonde then picks up another mason jar sitting adjacent to the previous one and dips her hand in. She gingerly picks out one of the dozens carefully-wrapped cookies and holds it to her nose, taking in a deep breath and exhaling contentedly.

"Like the smell of those cookies?"

Aubrey whips around and her stomach drops at the sight of the tall brunette standing next to her.

"Stacie."

"Hi Aubrey." The brunette points and motions at her cookies. "Like my cookies?" She winks, turning to place a basket of wild flowers on the table next to the jars.

Aubrey blushes at her words, trying not to overthink the innuendo. "The-they smell great. Thanks for helping with the-"

"Thank me? Chloe's my best friend, Aub. It's kind of in the code for us to be here, don't you think?"

"I know..." Aubrey shuffles on her feet awkwardly, dropping her eye contact with the brunette. "I'm sorry."

Stacie stops rearranging the flowers and turns to face the blonde. She is taller than Aubrey by a few centimeters but the anger in her eyes makes Aubrey feel smaller than ever. She gulps and grips the edge of the table for support. The brunette takes a step closer to the blonde and narrows her eyes.

"What are you sorry for, Aubrey?"

"I'm sorry for... I'm sorry for everything, Stace."

Stacie looks at her with an indifferent expression, her eyes slightly widen at the blonde's words and her lips part for that few seconds as she takes in her apology. She then shakes her head and takes two steps backwards, away from Aubrey.

"Forget it. Today's their day – we're not talking about this."

"But Stace, I-" Aubrey gets cut off as Stacie holds up her palm to her face and busies herself with the flowers again.

/

Beca tip-toes slowly over to the work desk where Chloe is currently perusing her client's blueprint. Sticking her tongue out from the corner of her lips, the brunette gingerly closes her hands in on the redhead, covering her eyes.

"Guess who?" She lowers her voice and asks gruffly.

Chloe tenses for a moment and relaxes, knowing exactly who the prankster is. _This could be fun_, she thinks.

"Oh, I don't know. Stacie?"

Beca looks taken aback but quickly regains her composure. "Um, no." She answers with the gruffly voice.

"Oh, your voice is deep - Jesse?"

"No..." The brunette is now erring on a low whine as she keeps her hands clasped over the redhead's eyes.

Chloe chuckles lightly. "Well then, I'll have to go with..."

Beca grins devilish.

"Aubrey."

Beca's smile drops.

"What? Babe!" She loosens her grip and grabs the redhead by her shoulders to turn her around. "It's me!"

Chloe is extremely amused at her fiancee's whiny mode, but before the shorter woman can say anymore, she pulls her down and envelops her lips over her.

"Mmm, I love my whiny Beca."

"I hate you." The brunette pouts as they pull apart, but she remains seated in the redhead's lap.

"Mhmm, but you're marrying me later."

"I know, babe and I can't wait." Chloe beams, pulling her down and kissing her again.

_Click!_

"Did you get that?" Jesse whispers, looking over at Stacie's phone.

She switches between different filters, "Which one looks best?"

Jesse purses his lips, "Switch back to that one again."

"This?"

Jesse nods, "Amaro. That's nice."

Stacie licks her upper lip as she types the caption: _**brides-to-be getting handsy - they can't wait already! #bcbegins**_

"Alright, I'll go like it now. Hey Aubrey! Check this out." Jesse waves the blonde over and flashes his cellphone at her.

Aubrey narrows her eyes at the photograph before arching an eyebrow at the brunette. Jesse grins and hitches his thumb at Stacie who is currently looking away and busying herself with her cellphone. Aubrey follows the pointed direction and gulps when she sees the woman.

"Stacie came up with a hashtag for our golden couple called #bcbegins. It's quite cool because then when you go on Twitter and/or Instagram, all you have to do is search for this tag and pictures or tweets about Beca and Chloe would pop right up! It's like live reporting of their wedding, you know?"

Aubrey nods, whipping out her own cellphone and logs onto her Instagram account. Once the app is opened, she quickly selects the picture that she'd taken of Beca earlier and posts it, choosing Hudson as the filter. Jesse looks at her with curiosity, standing up to peer at her screen.

"_**Our badass DJ getting all pretty-fied**_? That's a good one, Aub." Aubrey smiles, nodding. "She'll kill you for sure." Aubrey's smile immediately falters.

"Okay! I'm going back to Operation Romantic Bedroom. Jesse, once you're done with your flirting-" Stacie glances over at the blonde before jerking her dark brown eyes back to her best friend, "-you can join me."

With that, she saunters off towards Beca's room. Aubrey watches her leave and sighs.

/

_Chloe was perusing the 10,000th bridal magazine, looking for the perfect wedding location. Beca sat next to her - her back leaning against the side of the redhead, playing with Angry Birds. The sound of the birds squawking and crashing into random objects was making the redhead slightly irritated. She lowered the magazine and glared at her fiancee. The latter did not realize and continued to giggle every time the red bird crash into the green pig._

_"Beca."_

_The brunette turned her head slightly, her eyes fixed on the screen of her iPad Mini. Her total engrossment with the game made Chloe even more frustrated and the redhead opened her mouth to protest the lack of attention when Beca suddenly squealed with glee as her last bird managed to crash into the fort and killed three pigs in a shot. Chloe looked shocked for a moment before regaining her composure. Deciding that the magazines can wait, she dogeared the page and tossed the booklet aside. She crossed her arms and started watching the latest entertainment that was Beca Mitchell.  
_

_Beca passed another level, giving herself a fist pump and quickly went on to the next level. There were a total of 8 pigs in this level and the brunette only had 5 birds: 3 normal red ones, 1 tiny blue one and the awesome yellow one - Beca's favorite. She frowned, moving the screen around to come up with a strategy to finish every single pig within 3 shots - her own rule. Pulling and angling the first bird - which happened to be the red one, she let go and watched the bird fly through the air and...  
_

_...missed.  
_

_"Damned." She cussed, pressing the replay button to restart the round._

_Chloe pursed her lips and watched her fiancee intently with amusement. Beca rarely displayed this side of her in front of others and that made this scene altogether precious. Chloe nearly cursed herself for not having her cellphone with her when she saw the brunette's lying on the couch near her. She looked over at Beca to make sure she's not looking before grabbing the device._

_Typing in the password (which so happened to be the date of their anniversary), she quickly accessed the brunette's Instagram app. Switching the phone to silent mode, she posed and angled the front camera - ensuring that both her and the unaware brunette were inside the frame. Beca had her tiny pink tongue sticking out from the side of her mouth and her eyebrows burrowed together as she restarted the round for the 8th time. _

_Chloe cast one last glance her way before making a silly face (puffing her cheeks and sticking out her own tongue) and pressed the capture button. The screen flashed, indicating that the picture had been taken. Grinning widely, she chose a filter and quickly typed in a caption. She then smiled and exited the app, placing it back to where it was before._

_"Ugh, this game is so hard! I give up." Beca whined and finally exited the game, placing the device on the coffee table next to them. She turned around to see Chloe reading the same magazine and arched her eyebrows._

_"You're still on the same page, Chlo?"_

_The redhead looked at her, flipping to the next page loudly._

_"Oops." Beca shrugged and quickly picked up another magazine lying nearby. She flipped it open to a random page before reaching to pick up her cellphone. All this while, her fiancee was observing her through the corners of her eyes. She watched as the brunette tweeted something on her phone, and then switching over to Facebook._

_"Babe, is there anything new on Instagram? Maybe we can check out those bridal tags for ideas!"_

_Beca nodded and quickly switched to the camera app. Chloe bit down on her cheeks as she waited._

_"What on earth... Chloe?! Chloe. Did you do this?"  
_

_"What?" Chloe asked a little too innocently. Beca narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her lover and held out her cellphone. Chloe took a glance and nodded her approval. "Nice shot, babe."_

_"Nice shot, babe?" _

_"Yeah, the photographer is awesome."_

_"The photograph is awe- Chloe. Chloe, look at me."  
_

_"Oh, now you want me to look at you?" Chloe turned and put on her fiercest-looking face. Beca gulped.  
_

_"Uh... is that what this caption is about?"_

_Chloe looked at her intently without a smile and huffed. She stood up, tossed the magazine aside and headed to their bedroom. Beca quickly did the same, tossing her cellphone and followed her lover into their bedroom._

_**ignored big time by my baby :'( she loves angry birds more than**** me!**_

/

Jesse is walking around the courtyard, making sure that the dining area is arranged perfectly. He speaks into the walkie-talkie and orders the workers to quicken their steps with the helium balloons.

"I want those balloons to be pumped and ready for the march later, people! Let's do our best for our golden couple, shall we?"

His workers chorus an "Aye aye, captain." and he beams.

Stacie walks up to him and regards the place. She nods her approval and flashes him a thumbs-up. Jesse grins back in kind and takes out his cellphone. He walks around the courtyard pointing the camera, trying to find the "perfect angle". He reaches a spot where the camera manages to capture the entire courtyard, along with a bit of the ocean and the sunset in the background, in the frame. He taps on the screen to bring the image into focus and captures the picture.

"Let me see." His best friend appears next to him immediately after the picture is taken. "Great shot, Swanson."

"Yeah, let me just add a caption and... done."

_**the dining place is all set! time to rock and roll, people. #bcbegins #weddingoftheyear**_


	3. vows, vows everywhere (or the lack of)

_**Two hours to the #weddingoftheyear! Could hardly wait! #bcbegins *jswanson *chlobe**_

Stacie smiles brightly as she stuffs her cellphone into her back pocket, looking around at her masterpiece. Beca has been chased out of her room and into Aubrey's so that the tall brunette can get about fixing up their "chamber of consummation" - as she calls it. She reaches up to wipe the beads of perspiration away – thanks to the hot and humid weather of the island, leaning against the doorframe to admire her work.

She has given the bed new linen – ivory with streaks of violet, complete with rose petals scattered all over. She then fixed up the lights to give the room a romantic orangey hue, as well as the curtains – now replaced with flowing white translucent screens with violet sashes holding them in place. The brunette also took pains to light and place tealight candles around the room, making sure they're set away from any flammables and wind.

_Click!_

Stacie spins around and grins when she sees Jesse fidgeting with his cellphone. He thoughtfully scrolls through the various swatches, tilting the screen so that she can have a look. She frowns and reaches over to scroll to the next swatch.

"What app is this?"

"VSCOcam."

"You can crop this... and then give it a slightly... lighter, grainier hue there..."

Jesse watches as Stacie manipulates the picture, getting it to fit the one she has in her mind. When she is finally satisfied with the end product, she returns the device to her best friend who promptly sends the picture to Instagram.

_***stacethegracefuldancer has transformed the pig sty that is *djmitchB's room into this! Let's applaud her – i am impressed! Let the consummation begin! #bcbegins *chlobe *aposen**_

The two friends grin at each other when Jesse's phone buzzes with a notification from the camera app.

_**Looking great – very bedable, *stacethegracefuldancer. - FAlovesburritoes**_

_**i can't wait to see the couple! *jswanson *stacethegracefuldancer *aposen - **__**pinkhairCR**_

_**i agree, go stalk them you two paparazzi! *stacethegracefuldancer *jswanson ***__**pinkhairCR**_ - FAlovesburritoes

_**hey i can stalk them too! *FAlovesburritoes - aposen**_

_**no, you are going to prepare the bridegroom *aposen - jswanson**_

_**i see that you guys are sexcited for us *stacethegracefuldancer *jswanson *aposen *FAlovesburritoes ***__**pinkhairCR**_ - djmitchB

_**becs i want you and *stacethegracefuldancer to know that without my stamp of approval, this room would not go ahead. - lukeistoohandsome**_

_***lukeistoohandsome not needed! but you're welcome to see ;) - stacethegracefuldancer**_

_***lukeistoohandsome appreciate it lukie but please don't gay up the room. it's pink enough already - djmitchB**_

_**beca, quit using instagram and get to your vows! *djmitchB - chlobe**_

_**how did you know!? Okay, i'll do them now. *chlobe - djmitchB**_

Stacie laughs as her own phone chimes with a notification from Twitter.

_** FAlovesburritoes – **_**[printscreen of the Instagram conversation] ***_**djmitchB getting whipped. *chlobe ***__**pinkhairCR**_ *jswanson *stacethegracefuldancer *aposen *lukeistoohandsome

* * *

_Tum tum tum. Chloe knocked on the door and waited. She pressed her ears against the wooden panel and heard shuffling of feet and some heavy object crashing on the floor._

"_Beca?" She called, knocking on the door some more until she finally heard someone unlocking it._

_The door opened, revealing a short girl with a messy bunch of hair and gothic makeup. Her eyes wide open as she took in the sight of her redheaded visitor._

"_Chl-Chl-Chloe."_

"_Ber-Ber-Beca." Chloe grinned as she imitated the stuttering brunette._

"_Not funny."_

_"Oh yes it is."_

"_Why are you here – how did you know my dorm?"_

_Chloe unzipped her bag and fished out a CD. She brandished it in front of the brunette with a smug look on her face. "I've read your letter."_

_Beca nodded slowly, stepping backwards to allow access for the redhead to enter her room. Chloe took the invitation and hopped past the brunette into her room. She looked around her room curiously, lifting and touching things that laid around haphazardly before planting herself down on the bed._

"_Nice room."_

_"Did you stalk me?"_

_Chloe laughed, shaking her head. "Come on, if I can find out that you're Dr Mitchell's daughter, what else can't I do?"_

"_Uh, figuring out how I look like?"_

"_Oh that. It's actually easy to know your dorm; all freshmen stay in Baker Hall – I just have to tell the office clerk downstairs that I'm looking for you."_

_Beca nodded, sitting down next to the redhead. "So why are you here?"_

_Chloe blushed, her hand gripping on to the CD tightly. "I read your letter," she started, clearing her throat to rid of the dryness, "I want you to play your mix for me yourself. In person."_

_It was Beca's turn to blush as her navy blue eyes fell on the shiny round object in the redhead's grip. "In person?"_

_Chloe nodded, nudging her to make a move. "Come on."_

"_Okay..." _

_Beca slowly stood up to walk over to her iMac. She typed a few commands into the computer and soon the first chord progressions from her mix filled the room. Chloe felt herself smiling from ear to ear as she listened to the lyrics – words and sentences that Beca had wanted to tell her but felt easier to do so through music._

"_This is amazing!" She yelled over the music._

"_Really? You think so?"_

_Chloe smiled shyly and took Beca's hands into hers. She locked her eyes unto the brunette's and leaned her forehead against the DJ's. _

"_Beca, remember that brunette girl whom I wrote about in my letters?" Beca nodded, her heart sinking slightly at the reminder. Chloe released one of her hands and reached up to lift her chin so that Beca's looking at her._

_"Hey... I haven't finished talking, you silly."_

"_Well... I think I know what you're about to say. I mean it's totally cool if you don't reciprocate my feel-"_

_Beca's eyes flew wide open as she felt Chloe's soft lips latching onto hers, pressed in hard. As the thumping of her heart grew louder in her ears, the brunette slowly closed her eyes and returned the kiss. The two pulled apart after some time, and leaned their foreheads against each other again, panting hard and catching their breaths. _

"_So you like me? As in like like me?"_

_Chloe smiled, moving to nuzzle her nose against the brunette's._

_"Yes, Beca. I like like you. A lot."_

* * *

"Beca."

The brunette looks up from her notepad and smiles brightly. "Dad!"

Dr. Mitchell moves forward to gather his daughter into his arms, hugging her tightly. "Beca," he pulls back enough to have a proper look at her, "you look so beautiful!"

Beca beams and moves back slightly to twirl around to give her dad an eyeful. She is dressed in a body-hugging white frock that ended slightly above her knees. The sleeves are cut off at the shoulders, showing off her well-toned arms. She danced a little, eliciting a hearty laughter from her old man.

"Oh Beca, my little girl." He says, tears welling at his eyes.

"Dad, don't cry."

"I'm not crying; something flew into my eyes."

"Right, deny all you want, dad – we both know how touched you are to see your daughter marrying off."

Dr Mitchell chuckles and sits down at her desk. He sees the notepad with her handwriting all over it, and quirks an eyebrow at his daughter. "Vows?"

The brunette nods, taking a seat next to him.

"I'm rewriting them but... geez, nothing is flowing!"

"Why don't you sing? You're good with that, aren't you?"

Beca shoots her dad a "you're crazy" look and shakes her head, "I am, but I can't sing in front of- of-"

"Of what – 50 people? They're your friends and family, Beca. Nothing to be ashamed of or embarrassed. Beca," the older Mitchell pauses and takes hold of his daughter's hand. Beca notices the wrinkles that laced the back of his hand and sighs. She is glad that they've mended their relationship back in college and that they can spend time together like this.

"Beca," Dr Mitchell starts again, his hand still clasping hers, "I'm so proud of you. You've always known what you've wanted and know how to get what you want. You're always that confident little girl who knows how to brave the world and embrace everything life throws at you."

"Dad..."

"Don't stop me, now." He chides, poking her nose with his free hand, "Now where was I? Oh yes. Beca, it doesn't matter if your vows are written out in perfect prose, or if it's sung out using the corniest lyrics – as long as you do it your way, with all of your heart and your mind, it's going to be the best vows Chloe's going to receive. Remember, Chloe is the one who's going to hear those vows, and she's the one you're vowing to give your life, your heart and all your love to – not anyone else, just Chloe."

Beca nods, her own eyes brimming with tears as she lungs forward to embrace her dad once again.

"Daddy, I love you so much. Thank you."

"Love you too, baby."

_Click!_

Aubrey smiles to herself as she switches between the different filters. Finally settling on one, she tags it to her Twitter account and types.

_**Spending some one-on-one time with her dad in her last moments of singlehood. #bcbegins #touchingmomentoftheyear #isthatthedustspeck #oramicrying**_

* * *

Chloe paces around her room, tapping her pencil against her notepad. Stacie watches her lazily through the mirror as she does her hair. The two women enjoy each other's presence in silence as they go about their own business. Unable to think anymore, the redhead sighs loudly and plops down on her bed.

"Chloe?"

"Yeah?" The redhead chucks her stationaries aside and leans back into the soft comforter.

"Why didn't you choose Aubrey as your maid of honor instead?"

"Because I'd go crazy." Chloe deadpans. The two of them stare at each other through the mirror for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"Hey," Stacie quips, wiping a tear from her eyes, "that **is** quite true."

Chloe shakes her head.

"Nah uh. I'm just joking. We're all best friends, aren't we?" She arches an eyebrow at Stacie's sudden change in demeanor but choose to address it later. "I mean with Aubrey in the same band as me, and you've been Beca's roommate since college – it's like we all know each other."

"Uh huh, and your point being?"

"My point is, it doesn't really matter who's whose maid of honor. In all honesty, I'd thought Aubrey would fit better as Beca's best woman because of how they work together."

Stacie considers her words for a moment and nods in agreement. Chloe smiles, retrieving from her purse nearby a picture of the six of them: Beca sitting in Chloe's lap as they looked at each other with adoration; Aubrey and Stacie talking animatedly about something; Luke fidgeting with his Bodyhealth magazine and Jesse being the only one who posed for the camera – a goofy grin etched on his face.

It's a very happy picture.

Chloe keeps the picture and rolls over to face her friend. Stacie sticks the last bobby pin into her bun and sits back to admire her handiwork.

"Stace, I'll tell you a secret."

"What?"

"Don't tell Beca."

"Okay."

"She's the one who chose Aubrey."

"Are you serious? Hey, why didn't you choose me first?"

"That's not the point, Stace."

"Right. So she's the one who did the choosing? That's a surprise."

"Yeah. Beca Mitchell. She's one kind, isn't she?"

"And you're marrying her." Chloe smiles, fishing out her cellphone and logging onto her Twitter.

_**Can't wait to marry the love of my life later – the one and only *djmitchB #bcbegins**_


	4. wedding jitters, maybe

_Beca stomped down the stairs, making every tread creak under her feet. The short girl was dressed in her Spongebob Squarepants pajamas, holding on tightly to her stuffed teddy bear and yawning loudly with every step. She paused when she reached the bottom; her free hand gripping the landing newel to balance herself. _

"_Where am I?" She mumbled, looking around the unfamiliar place. She sniffed and creased her eyebrows when she smelled carnations. There was never flowers present in her house. Never._

"_Oh." A realization dawned upon her and she smacked herself on the forehead._

_The brunette then ran her hand down her face and yawned as she continued shuffling towards the kitchen. She squirmed as she took in the sudden increase in brightness, lifting her hands to block out the excessive sunlight that poured in through the skylights. With her eyes half-closed, Beca felt around for the nearest chair and plopped herself down on the wooden seat._

"_Want some coffee, babe?" _

"_Uh."_

_Aubrey chuckled as she watched her best friend empty the entire pot of coffee into a large mug, throwing in 2 heaped teaspoons of raw sugar and a half teaspoon of condensed milk before stirring it vigorously. The redhead then sauntered over to her girlfriend and placed the mug in front of her. The latter grunted thanks and gulped down her coffee, smacking her lips loudly as she replaced the empty mug on the table._

"_Ah, now I feel human again."_

_Her companions laughed and Chloe took the chance to plant a soft kiss on Beca's forehead, ruffling her hair as she headed back to the stove._

"_Aubrey - scrambled, poached, fried or-"_

"_-boiled. Always boiled." _

"_I want mine half-boiled today, Chlo." The redhead arched her eyebrows and turned to face her girlfriend who shrugged as she played with the spoon left in the mug, "I just want to try something different."_

"_Why is that? You never have them half-cooked. You'd always thought they taste gross and gooey and-"_

"_Ah well, new house, new breakfast, new eggs."_

"_New girlfriend too?" Aubrey teased but her smile was short-lived when she received a killer glare from Chloe._

"_No, Aub. That would require me dying and then coming back to earth after a few rounds in the reincarnation cycle." Beca deadpanned, trying to help her friend to get out of the sticky situation – i.e. Chloe approaching Aubrey with the killer glare and a greasy spatula in her hand._

"_And besides," she continued, giving her girlfriend a pointed look, "I already have the most wonderful woman in the whole wide world – no offense Aub, why would I go around looking for someone else?"_

_The redhead seemed to calm down at her words and lowered her spatula. Aubrey gave an audible sigh of relief and scooted closer to the door just in case she needed a quick exit. _

_After they've confirmed that the blonde was out of trouble with Chloe (with the latter smothering Beca with an onslaught of kisses), Beca gently nudged their friend in the elbow. "So, why are you here so early?"_

"_To see your glorious morning face."_

_Beca rolled her eyes. "I mean besides that important task – what are you here for? You do know our morning sex schedule right?"_

_Aubrey dropped her jaw for a moment before shaking her head to rid of the image, "I do not need that imag– oh my gosh you just ruined my breakfast."_

"_And you just nearly got both of us killed." The brunette rebuffed, reaching over to grab the marmalade and some toast. She took a large bite out of her butter & jam sandwich and peered at her friend._

_The blonde cast a quick glance at her best friend before huddling closer to Beca. "It's Stace."_

"_Stace? As in Stacie Conrad?" Silence._

"_No, Stace as in Stacie Orrico."_

"_You mean that singer's still ar-"_

"_No! Of course I'm talking about Stacie Conrad. Becs, for serious?"_

_Beca shrugged and motioned for her to continue – her mouth full with the last of her sandwich as she prepared her second helping. Aubrey sighed again and rubbed her temples. It had happened so quickly and she did not know if the other party was drunk as well. She grimaced as she recalled the events from the night before, trying to relax as she related the incident to her friend._

_Regarding her best friend and her._

"_Well, Stacie... Erm, we... Sort of..."_

"_Whut? For the love of everything good and nice, speak woman!"_

"_We sort of hooked up last night."_

* * *

Luke adjusts his bow tie for the hundredth time while Jesse simply watches him. The blonde then ducks his head to check the mirror and clicks his tongue in approval.

The two men have been assigned to welcome the guests with special instructions not to hit on any of the guests. Jesse has scoffed, declaring he would never commit such an act while Luke simply looked sad as he glanced through the guest list.

"I can't believe Beca gave us that rule!" The blonde whines, now checking his hair using the mirror. "I mean, what if one of them brings along her brother or cousin? If the lesbians can have their shot, why can't I too?"

"I think that's because you already have someone."

Luke looks up from his mirror and shakes his head, "Nah, I've dumped him before I left for this island."

"What? When?"

"Like I said, before I left for the island."

"Why?"

"We just don't work out, alright?" Luke snaps as he saunters towards the end of the dock, waving his hands at the approaching yacht.

* * *

Stacie slowly pulls the zip up and turns Chloe around to face her. The redhead looks at her intently as the brunette fusses with her veil. The latter can feel the pair of eyes burning into hers but chooses to ignore them. She knows what the redhead wants to say and she doesn't want to hear it – or face it.

_It's not our day._

"Stace?"

"Yeap. Wait, can you pass me that bobby pin?" The brunette reaches up and sticks the pin into her friend's hair, securing the veil. "There you go. All done and ready to be married off."

"You sound like I'm a piece of meat to be sold off."

"Something like that. But classier."

"Stacie."

"Right, let me just text the boys to see if the guests have all arrived."

"Stacie."

"What?" Stacie snaps, throwing a glare at the bride. "Look, I don't want to talk about _that_."

Slightly stunned by the sudden outburst, Chloe looks down at her hands sadly; her lips curl downwards and tears brim at the corners of her eyes. The brunette sighs and puts her phone away.

"I'm sorry. You are saying?"

The redhead fishes out her phone and opens up the camera app. She then looks up at her friend and gives her a timid smile. "I just wanted to take a picture with you." She says softly, biting her lower lip.

Stacie softens at her words and mentally beats up herself for snapping at her best friend. She returns the smile and grabs her hand, lifting it up so that the camera is pointing at the both of them. Chloe beams at the gesture before turning to face the camera. The two women then flash their brightest smiles – complete with their pearly whites as the camera goes off.

_**Getting ready with my maid of honor *stacethegracefuldancer I can hardly wait. DJ, get ready to sweep me off my feet *djmitchB #bcbegins #weddingoftheyear #noweddingjitters #alwaysagoodthing**_

The brunette dimples as she watches the redhead busy herself with her phone. _This day has finally arrived_, she muses as she fishes out her own phone to reveal two messages received from both Jesse and Luke.

_Alright, Cynthia Rose, Fat Amy and the rest of them are here! - Jesse_

_I spy with my pretty eyes some cute dudes with killer abs. Stace, abandon Chloe already and come join me! - Luke_

The brunette snorts at the second message, earning a questioning look from the bride. She waves and points at her phone dismissively. Chloe nods, pacing around the room looking a little frenzied.

"Hey Chloe, you alright?"

"Um..."

"I thought there's no wedding jitters?"

"Well, I... Look at this." Chloe passes her phone and Stacie finds herself melting at the picture Aubrey has posted on the photo-sharing app. It is a picture of Beca all dressed up and ready; she was holding up what they'd guessed to be her vows as well as a single stalk of Orchid with the biggest smile on her face. She casts a quick glance at her best friend, noticing the misty blue eyes and the red nose.

"Chloe..."

"I feel so happy that I can burst; I'm bursting at my seams, really. But it's also overwhelming at the same time. I mean, I'm actually going to marry Beca Mitchell. I'm going to be living with her and loving her for the rest of my life. It's what I've dreamed of since the day I met her," Chloe whispers, staring at the picture and reading the caption over and over.

_**I'm ready, Chloe Beale. #morethanready #bcbegins**_

Stacie nods, slowing retrieving the phone from Chloe and slipping it into her pocket. She runs her hands along the bride's bare arms, trying to calm her down.

"How about you, Chlo? Are you ready?"

Chloe looks away for a second, closing her eyes to will away the mounting tears. Keeping her eyes shut, she nods firmly. Stacie reaches over for her hands, clasping them in hers and feels the redhead returning the grip.

"I'm more than ready."

The brunette smiles and gently guides the bride towards the door to leave for the chapel. She quickly sends a text to the boys with her free hand. Her phone vibrates almost right after her message got through.

_Make sure the guests are seated because we are coming over. - Stacie_

_Good, because Beca is already here at the hall and she is looking ghostly white and pacing the floor. The carpet is going to be ruined if you guys don't arrive any sooner. - Jesse_

_Yes, Jesse is right – come quick! - Luke_

_And we must totally abuse the photobooth later! The ladies made a sign that says #bcbegins! How cool is this? It's even in hot pink and neon green! I give it my stamp of approval – Luke_

_Well boys, get ready to rock and roll. - Stacie_


	5. the dancing parade

_**Reporting live from #weddingoftheyear. #bcbegins is happening on a Maldivian island! Everyone is so psyched! #bcbegins- beatboxxlilly**_

_**This is so pretty! I can't believe they're going to marry each other under the stars! How romantic is this? #bcbegins - jessicajksings**_

_**both the brides aren't here yet! Have they eloped?! #mysteriouscouplebeingmysterious #bcbegins – FAlovesburittoes**_

_**Man I'm excited. I can't believe we're all going to do this. *FAlovesburritoes #bcbegins - pinkhairCR**_

_**Oooh, here come the brides! Or bride. OR Fat Amy. What? #bcbegins – beatboxxlilly**_

The first few notes of Psy's _Gangnam Style_ ring through the crisp, summer night air. Every guest jumps onto their feet and whirls around to face the entrance; they clap along with the rhythm as they cheer on the appearance of Fat Amy dressed in a pair of cream-white jumpsuit that's zipped halfway to just beneath her chest – revealing a black tanktop that shows off her cleavage generously. She smirks at the guests' half-amused-half-surprised expressions as she swaggers down the aisle, waving at the guests and making handchecks with some of them.

She then tries to do the side-kicks, turning around and pausing when she nears the midpoint of the aisle. She gives a loud cheer and points at the entrance just as the song progresses into the first verse, directing everyone's attention to the group of men dressed in navy-blue overalls and white singlets. Jesse, Luke, Donald and Bumper hip-hop/crump their way down the aisle to meet Fat Amy, pausing every now and then in front of a random female guest to flex their arms (and for Luke's case – in front of potential males).

As the song transits into the prechorus, the men give a loud cheer just as Fat Amy did whilst forming a square formation (Luke and Donald standing with Jesse and Bumper squatting in front). They then jerk their heads forward – again directing everyone's attention to an emerging group of ladies who are dressed in the same outfit as Fat Amy. Some of them have the sleeves tied around their waists; others half-zipped and sleeves cuffed at mid-forearms.

Aubrey, Stacie and Cynthia Rose strut down the aisle _a la_ catwalk style, locking and waacking to hit the _saranghaes._ The song then progresses onto the second half of the chorus just as the ladies reach Fat Amy and the rest in the middle. The 8 of them pair up and waltz along the red carpet, holding on to one another as the male whirls the female around and does the steppity-step moves. The clapping from the crowd is still loud and going strong; the atmosphere electrified and pumped up to the max.

The song suddenly stops and everyone ceases their clapping, looking around and eager to see what is going to happen. Fat Amy gives the rest a signal by way of a wink and shouts.

"Are you ready for bcbegins?"

The crowd cheers as loud as they can, waving their hands and fists around. The broad blonde smirks.

"Then what are the next words for the song!"

_**OPPA GANGNAM STYLE! Oh sweet mother of all things good and true – hands down to the most epic wedding entrance! #bcbegins - beatboxxlilly**_

A brunette horse-dances her way down the aisle; her friends copy her moves as she dances past them towards the altar. Each of them leaves their formation and dances behind her until they have all reached the pulpit area. By now, most of the guests are either dancing or bobbing their bodies along to the beat. They dance some more, doing some side-kicks as the song goes on to _Hey, sexy lady_, before ending the chorus with a pose.

The crowd erupts into loud cheers and wolf-whistles, totally psyched. A few minutes later, their cheers finally die down to an audible buzz of excitement; everyone is wondering when Chloe would arrive. Just as the last person begins to take his seat – his butt barely brushes against the wooden surface of the chair, Jesse's voice floats through the air_. _

_Wise men say / only fools rush in_

The rest of the 8 join in; their voices melt together in perfect harmony as the crowd watches Mr Beale appearing under the entrance arch. Chloe holds on to her father's arm, her free hand grasping the single stalk of Orchid as they march down the red carpet towards a tearing Beca.

_But I can't help / falling in love / with you_

One by one, each guest finds in them their voice to sing along with the choir. Tears well and brim at every pair of eyes as they witness Chloe receiving a kiss from her father when the pair finally reaches the end of the aisle.

"I love you so much, little pumpkin. I'm so happy for you." He whispers, tearing his lips away from her tear-stained cheek and peered into her eyes.

The redhead nods and smiles, mouthing an "I love you too" to her father before turning to face the brunette. She walks up the steps slowly and reaches out her hand to grab Beca's. Her fiancee beams happily and holds on to her hand tightly.

"Hey you." They silently greet each other.

The minister clears his throat to gain their attention and reads the usual solemnization speech. He lowers his papers at the last few words, looking intently between the two brides. With a small smile, he asks them to exchange their vows. Chloe steals a glance at Beca before accepting the microphone from the minister, blushing as she launches into her vows.

_Beca. They say love is for fools only and that is exactly what I am – a fool for you. When I first met you through your words and letters, I knew you are the one. I might not have met you in person but I fell in love with you all the same. Every second with you is an adventure. We may have our fights and petty quarrels, but they would never quench my love for you. When you said you love me, it's like my entire world is lit with fireworks. You said you're a hermit, that you didn't like having too many people around you, but I witness you opening up your heart to me and that is so precious. So precious that I couldn't imagine what life could be without you; so precious that I want to spend every waking moment to protect you and your heart. Beca, I have promised and I will promise again – I will love you and I will protect you and your heart every day of my life till death do us part. I will be your good and loving wife, to sew on patches to all you tear, to fight with you over which song is better for our road trips, to weep with you at The Notebook, and to spend every night in your arms. I love you, Becs and I can't wait to start this new chapter with you._

A few _Awws _here and there are heard from the crowd. The ladies daintily wipe their eyes with their handkerchiefs whilst the men stoically bit back their tears. Stacie smiles wistfully at her best friend's speech, leaning back and rests her head on Aubrey's shoulder as they wait for Beca's turn to share her vows. The tall blonde stiffens when she feels Stacie lean against her and peers down at the brunette. She is taken aback when she finds those brown eyes staring back at her and she quickly clears her throat to hide her blush.

Stacie eyes her for a moment more before turning her attention back to Beca.

"We'll talk later, Posen."

Aubrey nods slightly, lifting her arm and wraps it around the brunette's waist. She exhales in relief when the latter doesn't budge or shake away the arm. The two looks on as Beca takes the microphone from her fiancee. Their eyes meeting as their fingers brush against each other's during the exchange.

Beca casts a quick glance at Jesse who quickly retrieves the microphone from her. Chloe looks confused as Donald passes a concert ukulele to her fiancee. Beca clears her throat and steels her eyes on Chloe's cerulean orbs as she launches into her own vows.

_I wanna make you smile / whenever you're sad / carry you around when your arthritis is bad / all i want to do / is to grow old with you_

Beca grins when she sees her fiancee breaks into one of the widest smiles. She licks her lips and continues.

_I'll get your medicine / when your tummy aches / build you a fire when the furnace breaks / oh it could be so nice / to grow old with you / I'll miss you / I'll kiss you / give you my coat when you are cold / and I'll love you / adore you / catch you when you are falling / I need you / I'll feed you / even let you hold the remote control / so let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink / hold back your hair when you've too much drink / oh I could be the one / who grows old with you / I wanna grow old with you / I love you / more than I'd promise you._

_***Chlobe has just flung herself at *djmitchB after the latter finishes her vows! #bcbegins – beatboxxlilly**_

_**I'd have jumped her too if she's mine. Damn, Donald better up his game! - beatboxxlilly**_

_**Okay the couple finally parts after a thousand years & after the min clears his throat #bcbegins – beatboxxlilly**_

_**Rings exchange! THIS IS SO EXCITING! #bcbegins #shiningbrightlikeadiamond– beatboxxlilly**_

_**Why is the min's face so... Trying to look serious? I don't think so! More like grumpy from 7dwarves #bcbegins - beatboxxlilly**_

Beca can see the deep wrinkles on the man's face and the graying roots of his otherwise white hair from their close proximity. She bites back a laugh at the resemblance between the minister and her Uncle Fred who sits amongst the crowd. _Wait till I introduce the two_.

"Chloe Beale, do you take Beca Mitchell as your lawful wife, to be with her and love her in health and in sickness, in poverty and in riches till death do you part?"

"I do." The redhead turns and winks at her Beca as she slips the platinum band onto her ring finger.

"Beca Mitchell, do you take Chloe Beale as your lawful wife, to be with her and love her in health and in sickness, in poverty and in riches till death do you part?"

"Of course I do." The brunette smirks and returns the wink, slipping on the ring onto Chloe's own.

The minister smiles. "Well then, I now pronounce you Mrs & Mrs Mitchell. You may now kiss your bride."

Chloe nods slightly and pulls Beca in. Their lips meet each other's gently and the two lose themselves in the kiss as the crowd around them erupts into cheers of happiness and joy. Beca tightens her grip and pushes herself into Chloe, as if that would meld the two together. Chloe chuckles lightly and pulls away, leaning her forehead against the brunette's. They beam at each other, basking in the happiness that has engulfed them.

"I love you, Mitchell."

"I love you, Beale."

"I can't believe you sang in front of all of them. Where's that badass DJ of mine?"

"I can't believe it either. Well, it is pretty badass of me to do that."

"Mhmm. That's a really sweet song," Chloe dips slightly and nuzzles her nose against Beca's. "So you'll do all those things for me?"

"Of course."

_Click!_

Lilly lowers her cell phone and uploads the photograph (of Chloe smothering Beca with kisses and tight hugs) onto Twitter after tweaking its effects. Cynthia Rose walks up behind her and glances down at the picture. She barks out a laugh of joy and high-fives her friend, both nodding and refocusing their sight at the newlyweds who are now whispering sweet nothings into one another's ear.

_**This is it. #bcbegins has officially cannoned! TIME TO PARTY PEOPLE! *FAlovesburittoes *stacethegracefuldancer *aposen *jswanson ***__**pinkhairCR**_ *bumpitybump84 *donaldtheswagz *lukeistoohandsome #weddingoftheyear 


	6. dinner, music and dance!

"_Hey Stace! Do you remember where's my white cotton button-down?"_

"_Like the one you're wearing?"_

_Beca paused to look down, and sure enough, there it was – hanging loosely on her own body. She rolled her eyes at herself and continued rummaging her closet. Stacie walked over to where her roommate was and peered in, raising her eyebrows at the sheer mess._

"_Woah, what a neat freak you are, Becs."_

"_Shut it."_

_Stacie laughed and turned to sit down at the brunette's bed. This was the first time she'd ever seen Beca so flustered over something. The shorter brunette was usually cool-headed – the sky may fall for all it want and she would still be unfazed and doing her thing. This must be some kind of an important date, Stacie thought, tilting her head sideways as she tried to recall whom she'd seen her roommate with lately._

_Nobody – she concluded with a slight crease on her forehead. Beca has finally assembled her outfit and emerged from her closet. She took hold of the doors and tried to close the closet, realizing halfway that her closet would never fully close – not with the mount of clothes at the bottom that has stuck out. Leaving the doors leaning against the mess, the DJ turned to her friend and gestured to herself._

"_What do you think?"_

"_I think you should fold your clothes instead of leaving them in that heap."_

_Beca stared at her speechless for a moment and then shook her head. "No, I meant my outfit. Think it looks okay?"_

_Stacie studied her roommate carefully, taking in the white button-down with her jet-black skinny jeans along with a bright-red pair of TOMS. She then took a quick glance at the half-closed closet before nodding enthusiastically._

"_Yeah, totally. You rock that outfit." Beca smiled gratefully, rubbing her hands down the front of her shirt to smooth out imaginary creases; her eyes nervous and edgy as she continued to adjust the many wristbands and bracelets that hung off her left wrist._

_"You okay there?" _

"_Yeah, just... I want this to go well, you see."_

"_Who's she?"_

"_Erm... The locker penpal."_

"_Chloe?! Seriously? Oh I'm so happy for you!" Stacie stood up and pulled Beca into a tight hug, lifting her and spinning them around._

"_Mind the shirt, will you! Yeah I'm happy for me too." The shorter brunette mumbled, frantically smoothing her shirt again. She dawdled over to her desk to retrieve her jacket, stealing glances at the wall clock as she did. Stacie arched an eyebrow at her. Beca smiled shyly, drawing circles on the floor with her right foot. _

"_Just don't want to seem super eager, you know? I've still got 5 more minutes, and then I'll take about 7 minutes to reach her dorm on time to pick her up and then we'll go over to the park for a picnic which I've prepared and we can splash water by the dock and I'll play the guitar and she can sing and- and- and maybe we can, you know, count the stars when the night falls. I've read this constellation book to prepare myself, you know?"_

_Stacie returned a wider smile and nodded._

"_I know. You better get going, Becs. Give yourself some buffer." Beca nodded and slung her guitar over her shoulder, picking up a picnic basket and her jacket along the way. Stacie hopped over to open the room door for her, patting her shoulder as she walked past her to exit the room._

"_Good luck, champ."_

"_Thanks, Stace. You know, I think she's it." _

"_Then go and make her feel like she's the one and the only one." Stacie gently pushed Beca along, motioning for her to start walking._

"_I will."_

* * *

Everyone besides the bridal party has gathered at the decorated courtyard. Some of them are seated at their seats, sharing stories and anecdotes with their neighbors as they clink glasses and laugh joyously. Some walking around to enjoy the view of the ocean and to hear the waves splash against the rocks below. Others taking pictures of themselves and their loved ones under the many lit mason jars with the polaroid cameras and the photobooths available. Dr. Mitchell can be seen standing at the bar speaking with Mr Beale; both men talking about the latest technological advancements and whatnots while their wives – standing a short distance away, share their secret recipes with each other.

The families and friends of the newlyweds have adhered to the given dresscode, each donning their most comfortable shirts and bottoms. Some are dressed in their sleepwear; others in their daily home clothes. When the parents questioned dresscode, Chloe has explained: _This won't be your usual wedding reception/party. We have so much in store for everyone. It's Becs' and mine's way of celebrating us._

A young man with curly brown locks climbs onto his seat and clinks his fork against his glass. Everyone stops what they're doing and turns towards the man. Benji gulps and waves shyly at the people around him.

"Hi everybody, I'm Benji."

"Hi Benji."

"I hope you're having a good time. Becs and Chloe are joining us soon. For now, please do take a seat as the appetizers will be served in a bit. Tonight's menu is going to tantalize your taste buds, so sit back, relax and enjoy! Thank you." He chirps, looking around as people start to take their seats at the meandering tables.

Once the last person has settled down, the servers emerge from the kitchen with trays filled with spoons of gravlax with caviar and sliced asparagus. Benji smiles and greets a few guests as he makes his way to the grand piano that stood near a small stage. He sits down on the bench and turns to smile at Kimmy Jin who is already seated with a cello. She nods a greeting at the brunette and readies her bow. Hovering his fingers over the ivory and ebony keys, Benji clears his throat and speaks softly into the microphone.

"Everyone, the newly weds."

The melody of _A Thousand Years_ permeates the atmosphere as Beca and Chloe emerge from their room hand in hand and make their way to the middle of the reception area. Everyone stands up to welcome the newlyweds, swaying slightly side-to-side along with the music as the couple takes their place at the dance floor that's flanked by the tables.

Chloe locks eyes with Beca as she places her hand gently on the brunette's waist. The latter quirks an eyebrow playfully and holds out her hand to her wife. The redhead smiles and accepts the hand and the couple starts to waltz around. All eyes are on them as the two get lost in their dance; their foreheads against each other's and their breathing equal as they turn at every beat. Chloe releases her grip on Beca's waist and guides her to twirl around with her other hand.

One by one, couples amongst the guests stand up to join the newlyweds on the dance floor. The music has now transited to _Falling Slowly_ and Jesse takes the mike with his guitar.

_I don't know you but I want you / all the more / for that _

Cynthia Rose climbs onto the stage and stands next to the brunette. They exchange smiles as the pink-hair woman takes on the second sentence.

_The words fall through me / and always fool me / and I can't react / the games that never amount / to more than they're meant / will play themselves / out / take this sinking boat / and point it home / we've still got / time / raise your hopeful voice / you have a choice / you've made it / known_ / _falling slowly / eyes that know me / and i can't / go back / moves that take me / and erase me / and i'm painted black / you have suffered enough / and warred with yourself / it's time that you / won_

Beca and Chloe stop dancing like everyone else as they bring their hands together to applaud the duo. They then turn to take their seats with their parents; their hands clasped together and fingers interlaced as they greet and accept the well-wishes from the guests around them. Some of the couples have also returned to their seats; the rest remain on the dance floor as the band begins their next piece. Luke has taken his seat at the drums and is scanning the crowd for the cute guy he'd saw earlier.

_What I've want / you've got / and it might be hard to handle_

Jesse's crisp tenor voice rings through the air as the servers stream out of the kitchen with bowls of pumpkin & apple soup, along with cold platters. Cheers erupt from those who remain dancing when they recognize the Hall & Oates song from the 80s. They tap their feet and jive as more guests start to join them. Stacie is dancing alone and swaying her body around when she locks eyes with Aubrey.

The blonde is seated next to Chloe and uncertainty clouds her hazel-green eyes as she watches the tall brunette jive along to the music. She wants to be there but she doesn't dare to; not even the earlier leaning incident has given her enough confidence boost to step up to the brunette. Aubrey feels her breath hitch when Stacie turns to look at her. Hazel-green eyes on those dark brown orbs, the two women eye each other for what seems to be a thousand years.

_Are you going to come over? _Stacie mouths as she shimmies to and fro.

_Can I? Do you want me-_

_Come over._ Stacie motions with a curl of her index fingers and Aubrey finds herself standing up immediately. Her violet napkin falls to the floor and Chloe turns to give her a questioning look. The blonde shakes her head and excuses herself, squeezing through the tables and chairs as she makes her way to the tall brunette.

Stacie smiles coyly at the blonde, gesturing for her to start dancing. Aubrey starts out awkwardly, bouncing her fists and moving her feet like a wading duck. Her dancing companion chuckles and grabs her hands to guide her along. Soon, the pair is firing up the dance floor as the band transits to Muse's _Starlight_. Every dancing person joins the singers, belting out the lyrics and jumping along with the beat.

Aubrey eyes Stacie as they sing; her gaze roams between those dark brown orbs to her luscious pink lips. Stacie notices and simply shakes her head in mock offense.

"It's rude to stare, Posen." She whispers, shimmering up against the blonde and breathing into her ears. Aubrey turns red immediately and chokes on her words.

"I- I-"

Stacie smirks and continues dancing around, turning to face the rest of the bridal party (_sans_ the brides) who are having fun on the stage.

* * *

"_Here's where we practise!" Chloe chirped as she pulled Beca into a garage that looked pretty dingy from the outside. Beca has scoffed but dropped her jaw when she entered the said practice area._

"_Woah" was all she could get out as she eyed the many guitars that lined the soundproof walls of the garage. She walked around and slid her fingers along the upright piano that stood to the side near the wall and next to the drums. Sitting down at the stool, the brunette picked up the sticks and started drumming out a beat. Her girlfriend smiled and lifted her guitar strap over her head, securing it around her waist._

_Stacie leaned against the door jamb as she watched the two lovebirds exchange a duet. The sound of someone clearing their throat behind her made her spin around. Her breath hitched as she took in the sight of a tall blonde standing cross-armed in front of her. "Woah, pretty face alert," she thought to herself._

"_Who are you?" The blonde questioned with a glare. _

"_I'm Stacie Conrad, Beca's roommate." The brunette smiled and jabbed her thumb over her shoulder._

"_Beca? Is Chloe here? Chloe!" The blonde pushed past the brunette and made her way into the garage. Stacie huffed and rolled her eyes as she resumed her position against the door jamb, making a mental note: pretty face, ugly attitude._

"_Chloe, I thought we said no strangers in the garage!"_

"_You said that, I didn't. Besides," Chloe stopped playing and walked over to her girlfriend to give her a peck on the cheek, "Beca and Stacie aren't strangers."_

"_Strangers to me!" The blonde retorted, crossing her arms again. _

_Beca clutched her chest in mock offense, "What, Aubrey? You think of me as a stranger? But I said hi to you every morning!"_

"_Shush it, Beca. Don't remind me of what I see every morning after you spent the night." The blonde took a seat at the piano and lifted her hands over the keys. She arched an eyebrow at Chloe._

"_We are going to do some song by Wheatus, Aub."_

"_Wheatus? Wheatus is so high sch-"_

"_Let's do Wheatus!" Stacie clapped her hands loudly and leveled Aubrey into silence with a glare. She pulled a microphone from its stand and motioned at the rest to start playing. Chloe smiled and stuck out her tongue as she strummed out the first chord progression. Stacie held on to the mic as she turned her eyes back to the blonde who returned her gaze._

"_Let's see if someone has a little **more **respect after this."_

/

_That you give me no / that you give me no / that you give me no / that you give me no / soul oh_

Everyone sings and bobs their head as they tuck into the third course of the night: duck confit with polenta and orange dressing. Aubrey turns slightly red as a certain memory hits her. Stacie notices and reaches over to lift the blonde's chin, forcing them to lock eyes again.

"What?"

"Nothing, just this song..."

"I know." Aubrey stops talking and steels her eyes on the brunette in front of her. Her heart throbs heavily in her throat and she feels slightly dizzy as the brunette leans in again to breathe the next words into her ears.

_And if I should falter / would you open your arms out to me / we can make love not war_ (Stacie pulls back as the blonde's eyes widen) / _and live with peace in our hearts_

Aubrey doesn't wait for her to continue and cuts straight in. She stops moving and halts Stacie, linking their hands together. Looking straight into those dark brown eyes, she softly sings.

_I'm so in love with you / I'll be forever blue / that you give me no reason / you know you're making me work so hard / that you give me n-_

Aubrey's eyes widen for the second time that night as she feels Stacie's lips flush against hers. Their kiss deepens till they find themselves breathless. Stacie pants softly and smiles when Aubrey leans in to pepper her lips with butterfly kisses. They close their eyes and lean their foreheads together, enjoying each other's breath against their own face.

"So you're no longer mad at me?"

"I've never been mad at you." Stacie blushes at the blonde's arched eyebrows. "Fine, I was a little mad. Okay, I was totally mad at you. Why wouldn't I be? You just left in the middle of the night and didn't call me back afterwards."

Aubrey sighs and pulls the other woman in, wrapping her arms tightly around her. Kissing the side of her head, she pulls back and reaches to hold Stacie's hands in her own.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I just... This is the first time... My first time-"

"With a girl?" Aubrey shakes her head, looking down at their joint hands. Stacie widens her eyes as realization dawns upon her.

"Your first time, ever?!"

Aubrey nods, still not looking up from their hands and feels Stacie tightens her grip on hers.

"Aubrey..."

"I just... Well, I was waiting for the right person and... You," She jerks her eyes to meet Stacie's for the fleetest moment before ducking them down to their hands, "came along and..."

"Aubrey" is the last word the blonde hears as Stacie crashes their lips together for the second time and with more ferocity than the first – than ever before. Sirens sound in her head as the blonde melts into the kiss, into Stacie's arms.

Just then, the fireworks that the bridal party has prepared go off and the entire night sky lights up with a plethora of colors. Everyone watches in awe at the marvelous display, forgetting about the food and the dance, losing themselves in the moment. The band looks at each other and nods, taking their respective places. Chloe has slipped away from her seat whilst Beca was staring open-mouthed at the fireworks. She scampers over to the band and takes the final position behind the mic. She frowns when she sees her two best friends missing from the stage.

"Where're Stace and Bree?"

Cynthia Rose smiles slyly and motions with a nod over to the dance floor. The redhead follows her gaze and squeals with glee when she spots her two best friends; Stacie is leaning against Aubrey's front who has her arms wrapped around the brunette's waist and her chin on the brunette's shoulder. Both of them are wearing blissful smiles on their faces – the happiest Chloe's ever seen. Her gaze then pans across the courtyard and settles on a shorter brunette. She giggles as she takes in the sight of Beca donning her favorite Batman pajamas.

Turning back to her band, she nods. Jesse and the rest flash her a thumbs-up and ready their instruments. Loud applause and cheers erupt as the last firework sizzles out into the night sky. Chloe clears her throat.

"Hi everyone. Thank you for coming here to witness and celebrate my union with the love of my life – Beca Mitchell." She beams at her wife who freezes in her seat, wondering when the redhead has left her side.

"Don't worry, Beca. I won't disappear like that again." The guests chuckle as the brunette smiles awkwardly and rubs the back of her head guiltily.

"Anyway, I'd like to dedicate this song to her, because 1) she's amazing, 2) she deserves my everything, and 3) I love you, Beca Mitchell. So much and too much."

Jesse taps out the beat and starts strumming his guitar whilst Lilly and Kimmy join in with both their violin and cello. Chloe hums and smiles at her wife before launching the song. Her soprano voice rings out as the first words of the song tumble out her mouth.

_The dawn is breaking / a light shining through / you're barely waking / and I'm tangled up in you / yeah_

Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy join in with harmony as Luke displays his talent on the drums. Benji bobs his head as his fingers fly over the piano keys. The singer herself keeps her eyes locked on her wife whose own eyes brim with tears. Beca opens her mouth and sings softly along, chuckling when her wife catches her doing so. She then stands up, pecks her dad and step-mom on their cheeks, and sashays towards the stage. She takes Chloe's outstretched hand and positions herself next to her; her lips hovering before a second microphone.

_Even the best fall down sometimes / even the wrong words seem to rhyme _

The newlyweds turn to look at each other as they sing in a two-part harmony:

Chloe: _out of the doubt that fills your mind / you finally find / you and i_

Beca:_ I'm sure / there's no need to complicate / our time is short / this is our fate / I'm yours_

Together: _Collide_

* * *

The night continues on as the guests eat to their fill with the dedicated 8 course-meal.

Cynthia Rose is at the kitchen instructing the servers on the logistics for the next program. Jesse is chatting up Kimmy, sharing his obsession with the Star Wars trilogy whilst she shares her fascination with the Lord of the Rings. Luke is sitting at the bar laughing with a dark-skinned man with a huge afro. Benji is showing the Mitchells and the Beales his magic tricks. Donald sits with Lilly in his arms as they share a bowl of ice cream. Fat Amy entertains a group of older ladies with her version of mermaid dancing; Bumper is sitting nearby watching her intently. Stacie sits on Aubrey's lap near the newlyweds, feeding her mouthfuls of pasta. She giggles when she misses her mouth and pokes the spoon on her cheek.

"Let me get it," she says, reaching over to grab a napkin and dap it against Aubrey's dirtied cheek. Aubrey bores into her dark brown orbs and pushes her hand away gently, enveloping her lips in her own.

Beca and Chloe watch their best friends and feel a warmth fuzz in their hearts.

"I've never been more happy." Chloe whispers, leaning into her Beca's arms.

"And I've never been more full. You're going to be the I/C for food for all our parties next time, baby." Chloe barks out a laugh and slaps her arm playfully.

"You're such a pig."

"Mhmm, I'm your pig."

"You're my pig." Chloe agrees and lifts her head to kiss her wife.

Their kiss is short-lived when a ruckus amongst the crowd breaks them apart. They look up and see everyone standing up to join in a line, hands-on-shoulders, kicking and bouncing around the courtyard in a snaking fashion as the song _Come On, Eileen_ blasts through the air. They then link their arms together side by side _a la cancan _style and kick in unison as the song slows to the bridge.

_Oh come on / Eileen / Too-roo-rye-aye / come on_

They pick up their speed as the song climaxes.

_I say / too ra loo ra / too ra loo ra yea_

"Come on, Becs. Let's do the living room routine!"

"The living room routine!" Beca waves her hands dramatically as she takes off after the redhead.

* * *

Cynthia Rose lifts her flute and clinks her fork against the glass just as the last plate is cleared away, gaining everyone's attention. Once the crowd has quieten down enough, she continues.

"Okay everyone, we're moving on to the next segment. There's a reason why you all are dressed the way you are. Now, I need all our men to help move the tables and chairs to the tent behind you," she points to the back of courtyard where there is a white tent set up amongst the trees.

The men grunt and start moving the furniture. Once the courtyard is cleared, the servers move in with carpets, blankets, pillows and huge beanbags. It is then that everyone notices the huge white screen that stands next to the stage.

"Alright, thank you guys for helping us set up. Now, families and friends of Beca and Chloe, it's time for movies! So get your butts settled down and get comfy with the many beanbags available for you. That's right, Dr Mitchell, you can make forts if you want. Before we get the film rolling, I'd like to share with everyone a video montage of our newlyweds' life journey."

Both Beca and Chloe squirm and wince with embarrassment as pictures of their childhood and high school flash across the screen. The crowd then coos their _Awws_ when the video transits to their moments together as a couple. Beca quickly ducks her head as a particular clip starts showing on the screen.

* * *

_She was dressed in her sports attire, complete with stretchy pants. Stacie and Jesse were standing next to her on her left and right as they faced the mirror wall in the studio. _

"_Are you ready, Becs?" Fat Amy asked._

"_Yeah I am, begin from the last chorus will you? So that we can go straight into the coda afterwards." Beca said, motioning for her friend to start the music. Psy's Gentleman started playing and the trio started swaying their hips. _

_When the coda hit, the trio started hopping sideways. As Beca turned around to hop back to her left, she tripped and fell. Her friends were by her side almost immediately with worry written all over their faces._

"_Becs? Are you okay?"_

"_I think I sprained my ankle." Beca mumbled in pain, grabbing Jesse's hand as he pulled her up._

"_I think you should rest." The brunette shook her head; beads of perspiration formed on her forehead as she struggled to stand up straight without assistance._

"_No, I've to get this right."_

"_Becs..."  
_

"_This is Chloe's favorite dance right now and I want to use it when I propose to her!"_

_Jesse walked up to the brunette and reached up to wipe the perspiration off her face. He gave her a small smile and took her hand in his. "Look, we all know that. But if you continue like this, you'll only get Chloe worried."_

_Beca panted heavily as the pain throbbed through her entire leg. She pondered his words and slowly nodded._

"_I really wish she could see this," she pouted, sitting down on the chair that Fat Amy has pulled up behind her. "I wanted to give her the perfect proposal," she glanced around the room, her voice quivering._

_"Because she's perfect."_

* * *

Chloe, who is sitting in Beca's lap on a huge beanbag, turns to look at the brunette. Beca's face is flushed crimson red; her navy-blue eyes darting everywhere, trying to avoid Chloe's own ceruleans.

"Hey." Chloe says softly, reaching to lift Beca's chin. "Look at me."

Beca dares a glance upwards and sighs. "Sorry babe. I've worked really hard to get that dance right but-" Chloe cuts her off by pulling her into a suffocating embrace.

"I know, babe." She pulls back and leans in to kiss her wife. "So that's why you were hobbling around when I came back from my family trip?"

The brunette nods sadly and rubs her ankle absentmindedly.

"You silly boo. I love you."

"You're not disappointed?" Chloe shakes her head. "Why?"

"Because, either way you'd ask me to marry you and that's, that's what I really want from you."


	7. ladyjams and quirks

Sounds of muffled footsteps rouse Chloe from her slumber. She slowly peels her eyes open, just enough to peek at the intruders who have entered their room. She can't make out their faces with their back against the sunlight but she is certain there are at least two women and one man. They are talking in hushed voices, exchanging some sort of device between the three of them as they hover over the sleeping couple.

"Thank goodness we didn't do what Stacie'd wished for us to do last night." Chloe mutters under her breath, feeling around under covers to make sure her statement is true.

Not wanting to risk being caught having been awaken, the redhead pretends to stir and roll over so that she's facing her slumbering wife. She hears the intruders freeze momentarily at her movement, waiting for her to settle down before they continue their discussion.

"Okay, Luke I think with your height, you'd get a better angle there." An heavily accented female voice, which Chloe knows at once is Fat Amy's, rings through the air. It is followed immediately by a loud "Shh". The redhead bites her cheek to stifle her mounting laughter.

_This can be fun._

Through the small gap between her eye lids, she makes out the blonde man gesticulating at his two accomplices. The two women in turn gesture back at him.

"No! I'll be too near them and the picture would turn out dark!" He argues, pushing the cellphone back into Fat Amy's hands. The larger blonde looks from the phone to the third accomplice who has yet reveal her identity.

"Okay, then why don't you go over to the foot of the bed and take the damned photo, Lilly?"

Chloe frowns when she can't make out what the Asian girl is saying. Apparently both Luke and Fat Amy couldn't hear her either - asking her to repeat what she'd said. After straining their ears for the third time, Fat Amy groans and tip-toes over to Chloe's side.

_I have an idea..._ The redhead smirks and readies herself. Her hands clutching onto the comforters tightly as she waits to pounce on the unsuspecting blonde.

Fat Amy eases herself to the side of the bed, hovering the phone high above the couple. She taps on the screen lightly to focus and is about to press _snap_ when Beca suddenly sits upright and belts out Fun.'s _We are Young_.

_TONIGHT~ / WE ARE YOUNG / HEY! / SO LET'S SET THE WORLD ON FIRE / WE CAN BURN BRIGHTER / THAN THE SUN / OH OH OH _

Luke goes wide-eyed and flails his arms as he tries to recompose himself. Fat Amy drops the phone in shock and Lilly launches to make a grab, throwing herself across the bed. Her slender fingers wrap themselves tightly around the device as she lands with an oomph onto the bed. Chloe clutches the comforter ever tighter with her jaw dropping and her mouth forming an elongated O shape. Her eyes now wide open, not bothering to hide the fact that she has been eavesdropping on their conversation earlier.

The four of them watch the brunette sing aloud and almost with gusto. She waves her right arm around, gesturing like an orchestral conductor. A smile is present on her face as she emphasizes every word in the chorus. Silence reigns over the moment she's done – still sitting upright with her eyes shut. The smile still hangs around but her steady breathing ensures everyone that she is still in deep slumber.

"What the heck was that?" Fat Amy asks with a frown. She edges towards the bed, planting herself down at its foot.

"I've no idea. It's never happened before."

"Oh it's happened before." Luke nods his head slowly and deliberately, his hand reaching up to scratch his unshaven chin as a certain memory replays in his mind.

* * *

_Luke woke up with a heavy head that throbbed at every movement. Knowing that he needed painkillers and water, the blonde reluctantly removed himself from his bed and started shuffling towards the bathroom. The sound of someone stirring and rolling around under the comforters in the bed halted his actions. As Luke turned around to face the stranger, his mind went through the many faces he'd met last night at the party._

"_Did I bring someone back?" He thought, tiptoeing back to his bed._

_He released a breath of relief as he yanked the white sheets away, revealing a messy mop of brown curls. With a smirk, he used his foot to poke at the brunette's legs, rousing her._

"_Beca. Beca!" _

_The brunette sniffled and turned to face the other side. She felt around for the blanket and pulled it up to her chin covering herself. _

"_Pig ass."_

_Luke scoffed and muttered under his breath as he continued his journey to the bathroom. He checked himself in the mirror and was about to squeeze some toothpaste onto his toothbrush when a loud singing voice boomed. The toothpaste missed the nylon bristles and landed on the wall adjacent to the sink. The blonde jerked, sending a fresh wave of vibrations to his head and causing the throbbing to worsen._

_I TELL YOU WHAT I WANT / WHAT I REALLY REALLY WANT / SO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT / WHAT YOU REALLY REALLY WANT / I TELL YOU WHAT I WANT / WHAT I REALLY REALLY WANT / SO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT / WHAT YOU REALLY REALLY WANT / I WANNA / I WANNA / I WANNA / I WANNA / I WANNA REALLY REALLY REALLY WANNA ZIGAZIG HA_

_Luke grabbed his head in pain and quickly rummaged his bathroom closet for the painkillers. Locating the brown glass bottle, he popped the cap open and quickly swallowed two white pills. Bending over the sink, he turned the tap on and quickly downed as much water as he could. The pain finally started to ease and he relaxed, holding on to the sides of the ceramic for support. _

"_Do you really have to sing that loudly?" He yelled, closing his eyes to regain his composure. _

_Silence._

_He blinked and tried again. _

"_Beca?" _

_Nothing. Still silence. He walked out of the bathroom and immediately stopped in his tracks. There, sitting upright on the bed was a sleeping brunette. Her chest rose and fell in steady rhythm as she slumbered on – totally oblivious to her surroundings._

* * *

Chloe stares at her wife in disbelief once Luke finished his account. Beca is sitting with her head slightly tilted to the right; her mouth hanging open and drool flowing down the side of her chin. The redhead runs her hand down the brunette's back, trying to rouse her awake.

"Beca? Baby... Wake up."

"So, this would happen if she had a lot to drink?" Fat Amy asked, scooting closer to the brunette and pokes at her legs. The latter stirs slightly and then wakes up with a jerk.

"What, what?" Her navy-blue eyes, heavy with sleep, lock onto Chloe's cerulean ones.

"Oh, hey baby."

Chloe chuckles at the sight of Beca with bed hair and a goofy grin. She leans over to gather her in her arms, pulling her head into her bosom.

"Mmm. Morning baby." She coos softly, planting light kisses into her soft, brown curls.

"Morning." Beca rubs her eyes, unaware of the company they're having. "I'm sorry I fell asleep last night. I was exhausted and I know that you wanted to-"

Chloe's eyes widen and she quickly clamps her hand over her lips, stopping her babbling. Beca quirks an eyebrow. It is then that she hears someone else clearing their throat behind her. Mirroring Chloe's frantic look, the brunette slowly shifts her body and gulps hard when her three friends come into view. Luke smirks and waggles his eyebrows at her playfully. Fat Amy shoots Lilly a knowing glance before returning to Beca with a devious wink.

"Hey there, short stuff."

"Ho-how... Wh-wha-what are you guys doing here?" She stammers out just as Chloe lowers her hand from her mouth.

"Taking video of you, of course."

Everyone spins around to see Stacie fidgeting with her cellphone in a corner near the door. Her tongue is sticking out from the corner of her gloss-covered lips as she replays the video that she's caught earlier. Beca's jaw drops as her own voice fills the room.

"Crazy, much?" Stacie quirks a brow at her friend as she deliberates between two filters on her cellphone. Deciding that she can't choose, she flips the phone and holds it up to her friends pleadingly.

The three of them unanimously settle on _X-Pro II_. They then go on to decide on the caption. Chloe smiles as Beca buries her face into her bosom - a flush creeping up her cheeks fast as Chloe checks out the newest addition to their wedding hashtag on her own cellphone.

_**The morning after - *djmitchB sleep-singing! #bcbegins #weddingoftheyear #singingandnosex #disappointed #butstillintriguing**_

"That's my..." Beca's voice trails off as the friends replay the video at the foot of their bed. Chloe sighs and pulls her wife closer, wrapping her tightly in her arms and peppering her with soft kisses.

"I know."

* * *

_It was the start of the first summer since the two girls started dating. Chloe's parents had decided to visit Australia for their 23rd honeymoon, leaving their only daughter and adoptive son Jesse behind in Atlanta. The redhead herself didn't mind much, given how they had the entire house and the pool to themselves, along with the generous amount of allowance Mr Beale's left in her bank account._

_Usually they'd ask her to be thrifty in her spending but this time, Tom Beale had left the house with a wink. Chloe blushed and stole a knowing glance at her girlfriend who was waving goodbye to the cab. _

_It was going to be a good summer._

_The redhead reached over and interlaced her fingers with Beca's as they turned around to return to the house. They were about to enter through the door when Jesse suddenly appeared with a mountain of bags. Stumbling backwards, Chloe quirked an eyebrow at him and was about to give her brother a piece of her mind when a loud honk sounded._

"_Hey Jesse! Are you ready to go? Come on!" Stacie's voice rang loud and clear. She hit the horn again and knocked against the side of the truck impatiently. Aubrey was seated next to the brunette, studying a large piece of map. _

"_What? Where are you guys going?" Beca ran towards the truck and peered into the driver's cabin. Her eyes widened at the sight of Lonely Planet's Guide to San Francisco sitting in Aubrey's lap._

_Jesse was already loading the truck with his bags; his brows drenched in summer heat. He beamed widely at the two girls as he climbed into the back seat, flapping the front of his shirt to cool himself down. Chloe cocked her head and scoffed._

"_You guys think you can just ditch us two here while you go gallivanting on a roadtrip?" Her voice laced thick with challenge._

_The three friends shot each other knowing looks before turning back to the couple._

"_Yeah." Stacie stepped down on the accelerator, pulling the truck away from the house._

"_Have fun, you two!" Jesse popped his head out of the window. He cupped his hands yelling as the truck got further away from the house. "See you in the fall!"_

_Chloe grunted in exasperation. Her plans had included the rest of her band mates and Beca – and now they're all ruined because her best friends had decided to go to the west coast without them._

"_Or maybe not." She watched her girlfriend waved at the truck as it disappeared round the bend. Her heart skipped a beat when Beca turned around to face her with a coy smile playing on her lips._

"_So," the brunette drawled, pacing over slowly as her navy-blue eyes raked hungrily over the redhead's body, "what are we doing tonight?"_

_Chloe gulped and her breath hitched as Beca leaned in towards her; their lips hovering over each other's at a dangerously close proximity. The redhead closed her eyes and moved to close the gap. Her eyes shot open when she felt herself kissing the air instead._

"_I'm hungry." The shorter girl announced with a playful lilt, sidestepping her girlfriend and hopping into the house - eliciting an eyeroll from the redhead. Chloe watched as Beca busied herself in the kitchen, preparing dinner for them._

_Maybe it's not a bad idea to spend their first summer alone together. Maybe she did want this all along. Maybe her closest friends and family had noticed and came up with a plan to ditch them with an empty house well-stocked with food, drinks and movies._

_And blankets._

_Chloe had wondered when Jesse came home with new sheets and a armful of comforters. "You'll never know," he'd quipped, throwing them into the washer._

_It was going to be a great summer._

_Later that night, the two were huddled under one of the many clean blankets with a huge cup of hot malted chocolate. Chloe had laughed when she found them folded neatly on the couch in the den. Beca had simply shrugged as she pulled open one of them, propping the ends up with two wooden chairs that she'd dragged from the dining room. The short brunette seemed pleased with her handicraft, waving her girlfriend over enthusiastically to hide under the safety of her blanket fort._

_It was then that they noticed another gift from Jesse: a stack of DVDs with a note attached._

"_Knock yourselves out!" It read._

"_I'll sure be knocked out with these movies." Beca rolled her eyes as she ran through the titles, tossing away the ones she'd deem sleep-worthy. She paused at The Notebook, recalling how her girlfriend had gushed about the film. She looked up, wanting to get Chloe's approval on her choice but found her getting lost in those cerulean eyes instead._

"_Beca?" Chloe whispered, rousing her from her thoughts._

_The latter cleared her throat sheepishly, scratching the back of her head as she recomposed herself. She then dared a glance up at the redhead who was smiling brightly at her._

"_What?"_

"_I've made you a mixtape." The redhead pulled a decorated cassette tape and a portable player out of nowhere. She smiled shyly at the brunette as she pressed down on the play button. Beca cocked her eyebrow as she waited for the music to start._

"_You're not going to seduce me with your ladyjam, are you?" She teased, sending a wink at her girlfriend._

"_Oh please, like you can handle Titanium!" Chloe rebuffed, shoving her arm playfully._

"_Hey, I can handle anything-" Beca trailed off as the familiar percussion beats rang through the house._

_The smile on her face started to fade as the song progressed. Chloe frowned as she watched her girlfriend grow increasingly restless under the covers; a crease covering her eyebrows. _

"_Babe, are you okay?"_

"_Ye-yeah, I think so." Beca's face was flushed as Nate Russ belted out the chorus along with the band. Chloe had wanted to pull her out from the blankets and dance to the song like they always did to the brunette's mixes back in her dorm. She knew this is her favorite song – seeing how she'd always used them in many of her mixes. _

_But those mixes were never complete._

_Oh, she should have known._

_Beca never used the song without tearing its components apart – bass, vocals, chord progressions. They were never together and the listeners would only hear bits of the song but never in its intended completeness. The wannabe-DJ would pull it apart and blend it with another song or two. It was still Fun., but it was also Beca Mitchell. Chloe had never heard her play the song in its original state before, despite having spied its title in the Top 25 in the brunette's iPod._

_And that night was when she found out why._

_Beca finally stopped fidgeting and looked up at her. Chloe almost flinched at the intensity displayed in those navy-blue orbs. She whooped when Beca flipped them over and hovered over her; her tiny fists fixed at either sides of her head on the blanket, supporting her weight; her breathing ragged. Chloe watched those eyes roam across her own facial features. She felt her fingers tracing the scar on her forehead from the fall during her childhood; she could feel her chocolate-scented breath against her face as the brunette started to lean down._

"_Bec-"_

_Chloe couldn't finish her sentence. She couldn't utter a single word as Beca's tongue slipped past her lips into her mouth. Their bodies now flush against each other's as Beca pushed herself into Chloe. Their eyes fluttered shut as their tongues battled for dominance._

_So this is why, Chloe thought as she drowned in the moment._

* * *

"But I didn't know you sing in your sleep when you're drunk, babe."

Beca pulls away and sits upright, holding on to the redhead's shoulders for support. "I what? What did you say?"

"You sing in your sleep," Luke repeats, rolling his hand as he continues to describe the situation, "loudly."

"Here," the blonde passes the cellphone to the brunette, pressing the playback button. Beca gapes at the device as she watches herself belt out her ladyjam. She pushes it away, pointing at it and gesticulating frantically.

"No! No, no, no!"

Stacie barks out a laugh. "But you are so adorable, Becs! Look at you singing with your eyes closed."

"Kill me, kill me now." Beca groans, throwing a glare at the brunette.

"Kill whom?" Aubrey strolls in just as Beca reaches over to fake-strangle her girlfriend. "Mitchell, get your hands off my girlfriend!"

Stacie smiles and scrambles out of Beca's reach to show her blonde girlfriend the video. Aubrey cocks an eyebrow and bites down on her lower lip.

"Now, tell me if she wasn't cute doing that." The taller brunette coos into the blonde's ear.

Aubrey shoots the newlyweds a knowing glance before turning back to her girlfriend. "Yeah she is, but isn't this...?"

Her voice trails off as realization hits Beca squarely in the gut; her face burning red as she rushes into the bathroom and locks herself inside. Chloe can't help but laugh along with Aubrey who is wiping tears off her eyes and hollering _We are Young_ lyrics at the locked door. The rest look on with curiosity and confusion playing on their expressions, grumbling when the two wave them off dismissively.

It's their secret.

* * *

"I can't believe I did that!"

Chloe laughs as she ruffles Beca's hair affectionately. The rest of the guests have flown home after lunch, gripping about the hangovers and not having enough of the beautiful island. The bridal party has also split up – most of them leaving with the guests to return to the States whilst Aubrey and Stacie decided to stay on longer on another island in the Maldives.

The newlyweds stand hand in hand at the edge of the dock, waving their goodbyes to their best friends as the two women set off in their yacht.

"I'm going to miss this." Chloe whispers, burying her face into the nook of Beca's neck. The brunette hums a response, watching the couple disappear along the horizon.

"The wedding?"

"Yeah."

Beca smiles as she turns her wife to face her squarely. "Chlo..."

"I know, I know. It's just... every thing has been so perfect." The redhead leans in again and wraps her arms around Beca's waist. Beca tilts her head and takes a deep sniff, relaxing as Chloe's scent fills her nostrils.

"I love your scent."

"Mhmm." Chloe hums into her shirt – her face buried in her shoulder. They stay like that in each other's arms for a while, enjoying the moment as they bask in the orange glow of the sunset.

"I love you."

"I love you too. I can't wait to learn more about you. You're such a mystery, Mitchell – singing whilst sleeping?"

"You're gonna say that I'm one kind, aren't you?" Chloe beams and leans in to close the gap between them, pressing her lips onto Beca's. The brunette pulls away after a while and fishes for something in her pants' pocket. Chloe looks on curiously as Beca dangles cassette tape in front of her.

#bcbegins is scribbled on the side of the tape in a handwriting that Chloe has described as "chicken scratch". She quirks an eyebrow at the brunette expectantly. The latter shrugs coyly and cocks her head towards the house. They make their way back into the villa and Chloe quickly finds a cassette player.

It isn't hard given that Beca has already placed it atop the kitchen counter and had it plugged in.

The redhead waits a few moment after she's pressed play. She gasps when the unmistakable melody of_ Titanium_ rings through the house. Her eyes fly wide open when a second song layers onto the first in one smooth transition. She flails her arms and makes a grab for her wife, pulling her close as the two songs collide in perfect harmony. As the mix begins to build and reach its climax, Beca feels the redhead's hold over her arms tighten. Chloe locks her eyes onto Beca's, not believing what she's hearing.

_Seriously, Beca?_

"Yeah, seriously." The brunette smiles as the mix fades off, plunging them into silence – save for the sounds of the crickets and the splashing of waves against the shore.

"Beca?"

"Before you came along, my mixes that have that song in them are all over the place – incomplete and all. And I was always confused and frustrated because it was a great song and has such great chord progressions but I couldn't even sit still listening to it from the beginning to the end. And you came along and you showed me your song. And somehow along the line, you made me realize mine. That was my song and you've helped me find it. You've found my song and..."

The brunette trails off as she retrieves the tape from the player. She takes hold of Chloe's hand and gently presses the tape into her palm, closing her fingers over it. She slowly looks up and locks eyes with the redhead again. Both their eyes are swimming in tears.

"And...?" Chloe prompts softly, pulling her wife closer to her.

"And this is the first tape I'd made after that night and I've been waiting for the right moment to let you hear it - to hear both our songs together." Beca whispers, her tears now streaming freely down her cheeks. Chloe reaches up to wipe them away with her thumbs. Her heart skips a beat as the brunette continues - her voice soft and firm.

"You complete me, Chloe. You complete me."

* * *

**A/N: Not the best chapter but yeah, this is where it ends. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorites /big hugs/**


End file.
